shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Izumo
Izumo (出雲, Izoomou) is the musician/performer of The Halloween Pirates, he originally was an actor roaming throughout the islands and big cities as a street performer. However, he had help during his shows he would have kept many of the watchers busy. While his helpers would have stolen from the towns and from the people themselves, by using the powers to keep people under some kind of spell. With a bounty of 30,000,000 for such crimes as. Living as a rounin going for town to town and stealing all of its wealth. Giving some of his own performances to world nobles and stealing from them right from under their noses. With this Izumo sets out to become the best performer in the forever Halloween and to have as much wealth as he can. Appearance He is a tall man, very muscular but is not seen because of all of the layers of clothing he wears. Izumo seems to fit right into the Halloween crew, because of his colorful outfit. Famous for his long red hair, according to Izumo it is about 2 1/2 yards long and drags along as he walks. His famous is covered in white kabuki make-up and over his eyes he wears a red make-up highlighting his features. His theme of dress is a very flash and is not hard to miss, his green kimono top and underneath a golden Yukata shirt. His red hakama with a golden pattern on them, he wears a giant rope around his waist in which holds a long nodachi which he uses for combat and is seen fighting with a set of maces as well. Personality Izumo has two dominant personalities, his stage personality and his real one. His stage personality is one of refined and elegant, composer. He seems to be very polite as well, when he performs he is completely into the show and acts completely in the character. After his shows he seems to be very thankful to the watchers as he was shown to bow after each act and as he gets applause. Very humble and living simply to perform for the people of the world, that’s until after his shows. Izumo’s true personality is reflected when he is not performing and is most dominant since he joined the Halloween crew. He is an arrogant, greedy and boastful warrior and pirate. He hates to be called a clown or jester, thinking of himself above those cheap rip offs. Izumo seems to love a fight and doesn’t care who it is with. As shown when even struck down children without a second thought, aggressive and angry at most. Izumo doesn’t have much respect for most, only for a few people being his crew and allies. But Izumo does seem to sharing the dream of “Halloween”, in his dram of Halloween. Izumo sees himself being the best performer and having all the money in the world, in the new world of Halloween. Relationships Crew Since Izumo loves gold and money in general, he shares a lot of the same mannerism as the rest of the crew. Izumo works well with the rest of them, he seems to watch the back of the other members as they do him. Only taking care of their own, it seems and Izumo works the best with Sugar N. Spice and Jumbo. Samhain D. Miedo Izumo and his captain are on very good terms, often commented by his captain that he enjoys Izumos shows and his costume. Izumo seems to follow the captain’s orders, but also adding his own brand to it. However, ironic enough Izumo’s captain was one of the patrons that he had stolen from. So it seems that he captain wanted this to happen in order to see if Izumo was a good match and was worth enough of joining the crew. Abilities and Powers Speed Izumo has shown to have the average speed that of a man his age; however he has great agility with his reflexes. He is able to dodge many attacks, but with many kabuki movements. Using his hair as a whip as well, he seems to use his hair to keep him balanced in order to not to get hit. Izumo during his fight at Jousai down, he was able to jump from edge to edge and dodging many of the arrows and bullets coming at him. Immense Strength Izumo has amazing strength, third physically strongest on the Halloween crew. He is able to left heavy objects up off of him and throws some pretty nasty punches himself. He has boasted that the Nodachi and maces he uses are extremely heavy. It takes a strong man to wield them and most men who have tried failed in trying to defeat him. His true strength was shown, when he went into a strong kabuki mode and was able to push a smaller marine vessel away. Fighting Style Izumo has a strange fighting style; because of his fruit he will use kabuki poses and attacks. He uses a long nodachi and a set of maces, when using the nodachi he swings it in kendo style and is very good with it. With the maces is more of his defense weapons, he has shown that they are made from seastones and are able to break even stones. His secret weapon in his fighting style is his hair, even though it is soft now but he is able to make it spiky. He uses it like a whip and can grab onto opponents, also he has shown to be to swing off of tree limbs and such with it to make him go faster. In his hair he also seems to hide a few other unique items, bombs, pistols, rifles, a canon and a strange weapon in which he calls the kabuki stick. This weapon has not been seen in battle yet, but it has been seen and often is confused to be Kumadori’s staff. Thus why Izumo could be confused as to be Kumadori. Performances Skills Izumo is a master of the theater and a successful musician, his skills to entertain countless people. Izumo has shown to be well verse in most Japanese styles of music, dance and performing. He seems to favor the kabuki ones naturally, however he has shown that he knows many of the Noh theater stories and is able to act these things out. He is a great story teller, he has told many stores of the great samurai of the Sengoku period. Such as the great Nobunaga Oda and many other, to most they think of this world as a fairy tail world and doesn't believe it. Haki Izumo has shown to use haki, to increase his senses and predict movements of the enemy. He is able to increase his own durability but he small barrier like form around his body and focuses a lot of that around his hair making it as strong as Mikayla’s own hair threads. He is able to knock out most opponents, as shown with part of his own devil fruit powers. He is able to cast some kind of spell over the watchers and make them almost numb, in order for his helpers to steal from the patrons. Then finally when they were ready to leave he used his haoshu haki on the civilians and get a clean get away. Trivia *Izumo’s name was inspired the founderess of Kabuki, Izumo no Okuni. *Often Izumo has been confused with Kumadori, but if one would focus and look the hair is the dead giveaway that they are different. Also Izumo seems to be the exact opposite of Kumadori. *Izumo has given a total of 130 performances, sang 13 verses for several Japanese poems and had acted out close to 500 senses from Kanadehon Chūshingura, Yoshitsune Senbon Zakura and Sugawara Denju Tenarai Kagami. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Halloween Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Musician Category:Performer Category:Thief Category:Kabuki Division Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User